


Lost and Found….?

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, More tags to be added, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: Reader is looking for her fiancé, but when she finds him, he’s not the same person anymore. In fact, he isn’t even human at all anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a song challenge, back in January and my song was Mama, I’m coming home by Ozzy Osbourne. Now I am open to doing a second chapter for this fic, IF people want one!!! I just hope it works! I was having trouble with the ending.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Angst, Angst!!!!!!! I’m hoping to break a few hearts lol. And there are some romantic parts too…… I hope that helps!!

*****

**_Reader’s POV_ **

**_Times have changed and times are strange_ ** **  
**Here I come, but I ain’t the same  
Mama, I’m coming home  
Times gone by seems to be  
You could have been a better friend to me  
Mama, I’m coming home

**_Took me in and you drove me out_ ** **  
**Yeah, you had me hypnotized  
Lost and found and turned around  
By the fire in your eyes

I hummed along to the music as I drove along the highway, my fingers tapping along to the rhythm, trying not to think of him.

_Him._

I shook my head and concentrated on driving, trying not to dwell on the thought of him. I could lose it right now, not while I was driving.

_Ty._

“Dammit!” I swore, hitting the steering wheel as tears welled up in my eyes. I missed him so much it hurt.

“I am not thinking of you right now. I can’t.” I whispered to myself as I gripped the steering wheel tighter, blinking away the tears, trying to push the memories of him away.

As the memory of the day we first met danced through my mind, I gave up the fight, and slowed down, taking the nearest exit off the highway. It was late and I was crying, it was time to stop for the night. Biting the inside of my cheek, I bit down hard and thought of mundane, boring topics like curling and golf, anything to distract me from my thoughts. I drove to the nearest town, and found the closest motel with an attached diner, it was a bit of a dive, but I didn’t really care. I just wanted to be alone and cry for a bit.

I pulled into the first available parking spot, and dried my eyes before getting my purse off of the passenger seat. As I got out of my car, I stopped when I saw the ‘67 Impala parked a few spots down from me. Ty would have loved that car, he had a thing for older cars, which is why I was still driving his '67 Chevy Camaro, it wasn’t practical, but it was one of the few things that I just couldn’t bear to get rid of. When I left in search of him, I had sold my car and all of our things, so I could afford to travel across the country. I had been living out of my car and dingy motels ever since.

Sighing wistfully, I locked the car and headed to the office, praying that there was a vacancy. I could use a good meal for once and a long hot shower. Hopefully I could find one or the other here, I wasn’t counting on finding both, not with my luck.

There were only two other people checking in at the front desk when I entered; two very tall and handsome men. The taller of the two reminded me of Ty, except his hair was too long, and he was taller than my Ty. They both smiled at me as they turned to leave, the shorter of the two sending me a wink. I smiled wanly back before approaching the desk. They were cute, but I was still spoken for. And I would say that until the day I died, I would not stop saying it, unless I heard differently from Ty’s own lips.

“Good evening Miss.” the manager said, smiling warmly at me. “How may I help you?”

Good evening" I said softly, “I would like a room for a night. No, let’s make that two nights.”

“Sure thing, single or double?” he asked, as he tapped away at the keyboard.

“Single please.” I replied, tucking my hair behind my ear.

“Ok, you are in room 9, do you need any help with the luggage?” he asked as he handed me a key with the room number engraved on a keychain.

“No thank you.” I answered “But can you tell me if there is a laundry mat close by?”

“There’s a 24 hour laundry mat within walking distance from here, about two blocks down.” he told me, pointing a hand to the left “But I wouldn’t go there now, not by yourself.”

“Right now, all I am interested in is food and sleeping. The laundry can wait until tomorrow.” I said tiredly, smiling at him gratefully as I turned to leave.

“Have a good night miss, and enjoy your stay!” the manager called out as I left. I waved a hand tiredly in response, as I trudged over to Gracie, the ridiculous name that Ty had given the car. It just didn’t look like a Gracie to me. I grabbed the bags that I would need for the night and headed to my room. Once in my room, I had a long shower and a good cry before I finally got out and dressed. Once I deemed myself presentable enough, I took my bag and headed down to the diner for something to eat.  

The diner was small, older but clean and inviting, “Hello!” the waitress called out as she walked past me with a couple plates of food. “Sit where ever you want Hon, I will be with you in a minute!”

I slid into a seat at the end of the counter, waiting for the waitress to finish delivering the food to customers, glancing over the menu quickly.

“Hi there, I’m Tracy!” the waitress chirped as she stopped in front of me “What can I get you?”

“Hi, I would like the bacon cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake to go please.” I said quietly.

“Sure thing Hon!” she answered as she scribbled out my order on a pad, “Anything else?”

“No thank you.” I replied, as I took out my phone and checked my emails. No answer from the private investigator that I had hired. Either he ran off with my money, or something happened to him, either way it was unsettling. And left more questions than answers.

“Umm Tracy?” I called out quietly, “There is one more thing.”

“Yes Hon?” she asked, walking back over to me.

I pulled out the small stack of photos that I had tucked into my purse. “Have you seen this man?” I asked, sliding one of the pictures across the counter.

“Ooh he’s cute! Who is he?” she asked as she picked up the photograph.

“He’s my fiancé.” I whispered, biting my lip to keep from sobbing, “He vanished from work one day, over six months ago. I haven’t heard from him since. The police stopped looking for him, and the private investigator I hired said that he had a lead on Ty, but then he vanished too, so I started searching from where I last heard from the PI.”

“Oh honey! I’m sorry!!!” she gasped “No I haven’t seen him, but I will keep an eye out for you.”

I took a pen from my purse, and quickly wrote my name and number on the back of the picture. “If you see him, please call me.” I begged.

“I will honey, but..” she trailed off, looking unsure if she should continue.

I glanced down at myself, then back up at her. “But you think he ran out on me.” I finished for her, bitterness seeping into my voice “Just like everyone else does.”

Tracy gestured at me, “It’s just that……” she trailed off again. “Some guys do….you know.”

“Not Ty.” I said firmly “He wouldn’t…. not after all that we went through.”

At her confused look, I barged on, unable to keep it all in.

“We met on the first day of kindergarten, and he would always share his cookies with me and  always sat by me during story time. In grade two, he chased me around the playground, and when he finally caught me, he kissed me on the cheek and gave me some dandelions. Then in grade five, he gave me some wildflowers and told me that I was prettiest girl that he had ever seen. In grade seven, we had our first school dance and he asked me to go with him. We danced all night and shared our first kiss, and he asked me if he could be my boyfriend. I said yes, but then my dad got transferred and we moved away within two weeks. Then the summer before grade twelve, my family moved back to our hometown, and on the first day of school, he walked up to me in the cafeteria, with a bouquet of wildflowers and asked me if he could be my boyfriend again. We have been together ever since. We stayed together even though we went to separate universities. He dropped out after his dad had a heart attack, so he could take over the family bar. After my parents passed, I transferred to the local collage and moved in with him. He said he would always wait for me, no matter what. He would not just leave me!” I was crying by the time I finished my speech, as was Tracy.

“He wouldn’t just leave me.” I said again, quietly. “Ever since we first met, he always got me a card and chocolates on Valentine’s Day. He always got me a Christmas present and he never once forgot my birthday, even when I moved, he still sent me things. This is the first time in twenty years that I have not gotten a card, chocolates or a present from him. He is my first and only love. He wouldn’t just leave me.”

“Plus… he doesn’t know.” I whispered, as I looked down again, “I was going to tell him that night. But he disappeared. He vanished before I could tell him.”

“I will look out for him Sweetie. I promise.” she assured me, as she wiped her eyes. “Here’s your supper. It’s on the house tonight.”

“No… No..” I sniffed, “I can pay for it.”

“Not a chance honey, not after that heartbreaking story.” she told me, reaching out to squeeze my hand lightly. “You go back to your room, eat and then get a good night’s sleep. I will keep this picture with me, and ask around for you.”

“Okay.” I replied, too tired to argue. “Thank you Tracy. Good night.”

“Good night sweetheart.”

I gave her a watery smile and hurried out the door, clutching my takeout bag tightly. I hadn’t meant to breakdown like that, but everyone always assumed that Ty had ran out on me once he found out. That he was another deadbeat. But I knew better. Ty would never leave me.

Or his unborn child.

*****

**_Gadreel’s POV_ **

**_You made me cry, you told me lies_  
** But, I can’t stand to say goodbye  
Mama, I’m coming home  
I could be right, I could be wrong  
Hurts so bad, it’s been so long  
Mama, I’m coming home 

**_Selfish love yeah we’re both alone_  
** The ride before a fall  
But I’m gonna take this heart of stone  
I just got to have it all 

I frowned as I listened to the music pour into the car. Most human music went unnoticed to me, but something about this song caught my attention and I didn’t know why.

“This is the place.” Castiel said, as he pulled into the parking lot “Sam and Dean are here.”

I glanced around the parking lot, seeing Baby, the car that Dean seemed unnaturally attached too. I found it rather strange, humans were puzzling, but fascinating.

“Come brother, let us find them.” Castiel said, as he parked the car and got out, pulling out his phone to call the Winchesters.

“Dean.” he said in his gravelly voice “We are here.”

I could only hear snippets of the conversation, as a feeling of excitement and then sadness washed over me as I got out of the car.

“No Dean, I do not know what time it is.”

“6:00A.M. is a reasonable time to get up.”

“Cas!” Sam’s voice rang out suddenly, and I saw him jog towards Castiel, looking rather sweaty and slightly dishevelled, he must have been out on one of his runs. “You made it!”

I walked towards where Sam and Cas were talking, nodding at Sam in greeting. Dean stumbled out of a nearby room and walked towards us.

“Cas! Do not wake me at 6am again!” he warned, as he stifled a yawn. “Hey Gadreel.”

“Dean,” I greeted him, still feeling puzzled by the anxious feeling that was coursing through my vessel’s body.

“Let’s go get some coffee.” Dean grumbled, already turning towards the small diner that was attached to the motel.

“Gadreel and I do not require such sustenance.” Castiel stated loudly, following Dean.

“Well I do!” Dean snapped back. Humans were strange creatures, with their dependency on coffee and sleep.

“I’m going to go change out of my jogging clothes.” Sam chuckled, “I will be right there.”

“Ok, I will let Dean know.” I replied absently, following Castiel. I had only taken a few steps before stopping and staring at the bright red car, trying to figure out why my vessel was so excited about it. I could only stare at it as a wave of emotions welled up in me. Love. Longing. Sadness. Regret.

“Gad? Gad? Gadreel?” I could dimly hear Dean’s voice calling me, before he clapped a hand on my shoulder, finally snapping me out of my trance.

“I’m sorry Dean, what did you say?” I asked, still staring at the car, feeling confused by all the emotions running through me.

“I asked where Sam was.” he replied, turning to stare at the car that had my complete attention. “Nice car, huh?”

“Sam went to change his clothes.” I said absently, “And this car looks like all the rest to me, except that it fills me with a strange mix of emotions. Love. Longing. Regret. Excitement.”

“That’s because it’s a nice car. A very nice car.” Dean chuckled, a hint of jealously coloring his voice, “Come on, I need coffee.”

“It’s not me who likes it, it’s my vessel.” I replied, still staring at the car. “Something about this car makes him think of home….. and love.”

“Your vessel?” Dean asked, turning back towards me “He’s still alive? Even after what you went through?”

“He’s barely alive.” Castiel said, “He wouldn’t survive on his own, Gadreel is keeping what is left of him going.”

“He’s very strong, most humans wouldn’t have lasted so long.” I explained, running my fingers lightly over the car, finally giving in to the overpowering urge to touch it. “I think he’s waiting for something.”

“Like what?” Dean asked suspiciously, “Like unfinished business?”

“Maybe..” I said slowly, giving the car one last caress before turning to sweep my gaze over the motel, “I have this almost overpowering urge to go knock on every door here, looking for the owner of the car.”

“Sounds like either jealousy or unfinished business to me.” Dean mumbled around a yawn, “What are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing.” I replied, shooting him a confused look. My vessel was a good person, but I didn’t know what he was looking for, or what I would even say if I found it. My vessel, Ty, didn’t exist anymore, only inside me. And even that was fading, he couldn’t last like this forever.

“Maybe whoever owns the car, owes him money or something.” Dean suggested over his shoulder, as he walked towards the diner. “Now let’s go get some coffee and breakfast, then we can hit the road and go gank some demons.”

I followed wordlessly, unable to speak as a wave of grief hit me. I really wanted to find out who owned that car, and why it meant so much to my vessel.

*****

**_Reader’s POV_ **

I woke up at noon, feeling refreshed but famished. I wanted to do nothing but laze about today. I was almost seven months pregnant, and it was starting to take a toll on me. I needed more time to rest before I moved on.

_“If I spend today resting and relaxing, tomorrow I can do some laundry and then head out by late afternoon.”_ I thought to myself as I stretched lazily, grabbing the room service menu and ordering a rather large and fattening lunch for myself.

After a very enjoyable lunch, a long hot shower and a lifetime movie, I fell asleep again, waking up around eight. “Ok, I should go to the diner and order something, get out for a little bit.” I mumbled to myself as I dragged myself out of the surprisingly cozy bed an over to my duffel bag. Wanting to keep up with my lazy day, I slipped on my yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, both which hugged my baby bump. After throwing my hair up in a messy bun, I slipped on my shoes, and took my phone, money and room key with me.

“Y/N!” Tracy’s voice called out as I entered the diner, “How are you?”

“I’m good Tracy… better. Thank you for asking.” I assured her as I slid into a seat at the counter. I noticed the two men who checked in before me sitting at a table by the window. They both looked up at me briefly, smiled and then went back to typing away on their laptops. I pulled my gaze from them and concentrated on what Tracy was saying.

“Well look at you!!!!” she gushed, waving at my bump, “You looking amazing for being what, five months along?”

“Thanks!” I blushed and laughed “There’s days I feel massive! And this stripped shirt makes me look even bigger! But I’m actually six months, well six and a half.”

“Nonsense!” she scoffed, waving her hand at me “You look adorable, not to mention tiny for being 6 months pregnant, and you have that pregnancy glow.”

It was my turn to scoff, and Tracy leaned in towards  me “You look beautiful, and those two tall, handsome lads agree, because they have been checking you out since the moment you walked in the door.” she murmured discreetly, as she pushed a menu towards me.

I blushed to the roots of my hair, and hid behind the menu, glaring daggers at her over the menu “But… I’m not..” I started, before she held up a hand to stop me.

“But nothing sweetheart!” she admonished “You are in love and taken, but that doesn’t mean that you are unattractive! You are beautiful and men notice as such. That’s all I’m saying!”

“I guess.” I mumbled into my menu, as I tried to focus on what I wanted to eat.

“How are things in that area?” Tracy asked carefully as she placed a chocolate milkshake in front of me. How she knew I wanted just that was beyond me.

I smiled gratefully, setting down the menu and taking a long sip from my milkshake before answering. “They are the same.” I told her, “But at least I am not a basket case about it right now.”

“If I was you, I wouldn’t even be able to function.” she said, shaking her head “So you are far from a basket case. Do you know what you want to eat?”

“Thanks Tracy.” I said softly, “And I will have the lasagna and Caesar salad please. With a root beer float.”

“You like your ice cream!” she chuckled as she wrote down the order and handed to the cook.

“Oh I love ice cream.” I sighed “Ty was… is always teasing me about it. He always takes me out to get ice cream after we eat. And he bocame quite the master at making sundae’s and banana splits.”

“What about him, does he like ice cream as much as you do?” she questioned as wiped down the counter.

I smiled, letting out a small chuckle “No… he hates ice cream! Always has.” I admitted sheepishly.

“Well that is true love right there then!” she announced, “I will be right back, I just have to run this pie over to the table over there.”

“Pie?” I asked, peering over to see what kinds she had. “Is there apple?”

“à la mode?” she guessed with a knowing grin.

“Of course.” I grinned at her, ice cream always made me happy. And helped me forget about missing Ty so much, however briefly.

I spent the rest of my meal talking with Tracy while she worked, discussing where I would look for Ty, and what I would do when it came time to have the baby.

“Y/N… honey… you can’t just drive yourself to the hospital… you will need somewhere to stay, someone around to help you… just in case you don’t find your man in time.” Tracy had informed me. And when she found out that my parents had died and I was an only child, she told me that I could come stay with her when it came close to my due date, and stay for as long as I needed to after the baby was born.

“Promise me you will think about it.” she had said, as she sent me off with another milkshake and a small order of fries and gravy.  

I fell asleep that night to another lifetime movie, feeling more rested and sure about things that I had in a long time. But I also couldn’t shake the feeling that I was missing something. Something big. A clue or something. Something that would tell me what happened to Ty. I wanted to know what happened to him, if he was still alive, or if he had died somehow, I needed to know. I needed closure. So I could move on and start a new life for me and our baby, as hard as it would be to live without him, I had to be ready to accept that he might not even be alive.

The next morning, I got ready for the day and then checked out. before driving down to the laundry mat. After I was done, I drove back to the diner to say goodbye to Tracy, and to tell her that I would see her in a couple of months. As I neared the front doors, I heard a loud crash and muffled yell. Hurrying, I pushed the door open to see a smashed coffee pot and a stunned Tracy, following her gaze, I felt my heart skip a beat as I stared at the tall, startled man who was looking at Tracy in confusion.

“Ty?” I breathed quietly, breaking the silence.

*****

**_Gadreel’s POV_ **

****_I’ve seen your face a hundred times_  
Everyday we’ve been apart  
I don’t care about the sunshine, yeah

**_'Cause mama, mama, I’m coming home  
I’m coming home_ **

The anxious feeling stayed with me all through the hunt. I wanted to leave and rush back to the motel and stand beside the car until I saw the owner. But I didn’t leave. I couldn’t. Not after I worked so hard to gain the trust of the Winchester’s. Castiel had stood by me, after seeing what I had done to help save heaven from Metatron. I couldn’t throw all that away now, I was making amends for my mistakes. I refused to make any more.

When the hunt was done, Castiel and I stayed to clean up while the brothers went back to the motel to sleep. Dean told us to meet them at the diner in the afternoon and we would figure out where to go from there. When we arrived back at the diner, I was disappointed to see that the car was gone. The sadness and grief that my vessel was letting out was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

“What’s wrong brother?” Castiel asked as we walked to the diner.

“It’s my vessel.” I explained quietly, “The car is gone and he is heartbroken. I can barely stand the grief.

"I’m sorry brother.” Castiel said, opening the door, “I wish there was something that I could do to help you.”

“It’s alright Castiel, I don’t even know what he wanted or what the car represented.” I admitted as we neared the table. “I just know that my vessel is grieving over the loss of that car.”

“That car again?” Dean asked as we sat down, “What about it?”

“My vessel is grieving over the fact that it’s gone.” I told him, “And I don’t know what to do about it.”

Sam perked up suddenly “Gadreel? You might want to look out the-” he started, but was cut off when the waitress gasped loudly, dropping the coffee pot and mugs that she was carrying.

“You!” she shouted, digging in her apron and pulling out a picture, looking at it and then up at me again. “You!”

I looked at her in shock, as silence fell over the diner, only to be broken by a tearful whisper.

“Ty?”

Looking up, I saw a beautiful woman, with long silky hair, wearing hiking boots, dark jeans, a tank top and open flannel shirt. And she was staring at me like she had seen a ghost. My vessel was overjoyed, the love, excitement and relief surging up in me. I had no idea who she was, but she was the owner of the car. I got that much.

“Ty!” she squealed, pushing past the waitress and throwing herself at me, nearly slipping in the spilled coffee. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed.

“Baby!!! You’re here!! You’re alive!!! I missed you so much!! Where were you? Why did you leave me? I’ve looked everywhere!” she babbled, her tears wetting my skin.

I reached up and took her arms in my hands, gently untangling her before pushing her away from me and standing up.

“I’m sorry…. but I don’t know who you are.” I told her, holding my hands up and taking a step back. Dean, Sam and Castiel were looking between us in confusion.

“Ty!” she groaned “Don’t do that! I don’t look that different! I’m just pregnant!”

I looked down at her stomach in shock, she was indeed with child. And I could sense the sweet, innocent life inside her. My vessel was momentarily speechless, and then I could feel him sob with both grief and excitement.

“Miss… I’m sorry, but I don’t know who you are.” I told her truthfully. “My name is Gadreel.”

“What?” she gasped “What the fuck are you talking about? You name is Ty! Ty Calloway!!! My fiancé.”

“I’m sorry… but I’m not.” I repeated “My name is Gadreel, and this is my brother Castiel.” I indicated Castiel, who was looking at her worriedly.

“NO!! You are my fiancé!!! She bellowed "I’m Y/N!! Your fiancée!!! We’ve known each other our whole lives!!! We’ve been together for years!!!”

“My name is Gadreel….” I started, only to have her cut me off.

“NO!!! It’s ME!!! What happened? Did these men kidnap you? DO you have amnesia? she screeched, "What is going on? You know me!!!”

I could only stare at her sadly, wanting to comfort her, but knowing that I was not who she needed.

“Have you been brainwashed? Ty? Answer me!” she pleaded, as two fat tears ran down here cheeks.

“I’m sorry….. but I don’t know who you are.” I whispered, feeling ashamed for uttering those words. “I’m not who you think I am.”

“Remember me!!!” she snapped, “You have to remember me!!

"Remember your mom, and what she told me on the day we got engaged? How on the first day of kindergarten, you came home and told her how you met the girl that you were going to marry? And that she gave you her wedding ring to propose to me with? This one?” she yelled while she held up her hand, showing off the beautiful ring with adorned her hand. Before I could even respond, she was off again.

“Do you remember how you proposed to me? You made a picnic with all my favorite food, including ice cream! And then you took me to our old school, and we ate on the playground where we first met! Then you gave me a bouquet of wildflowers and dandelions, which are the first kind of flowers that you ever gave me and then you proposed to me!! You said you had to ask me to marry back where it all started!! Where we first met!! And now you are going to sit here and pretend that you don’t know me? Is this because I got pregnant? You found out before I could tell you and took off?” she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

“Or is it someone else?” she sneered, looking around “Who is she? or who is HE?” she looked at Sam, Dean and Castiel in turn, eyes full of hurt and confusion.

“I’m sorry that you have me mistaken with someone else.” I whispered, “But my name is Gadreel….”

“FUCK YOU!!!!” She bellowed, punching me in the face as hard as she could. “I HATE YOU!! BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKING CHEATING COWARD!!!”

I rocked back from the force of the unexpected blow, as she backed away from me. “You will never know your child.” She warned, clutching her stomach as she breathed heavily “If this is the way that you want it, then so be it.”

With those words, she yanked the ring off her finger and threw it at me, before turning and running out the door, ignoring the waitress who was calling her name. I looked out the window, seeing her trip, fall then get up and stumble towards her car. I moved to go out to her, but the waitress turned suddenly, glaring at up at me, before she slapped me across the face.

“Leave.” she snarled “All of you. Now.”

Sam, Dean and Castiel got up and quickly left, I started to, before turning back and carefully picking up the ring that she had thrown at me. I stepped out the door  just in time to see her car peel out of the parking lot.

“What the hell?” Dean said, looking back at me.

“She shouldn’t be driving.” Castiel stated, “Not in her condition. I sensed the baby in distress.”

“So she was your vessel’s fiancée?” Sam asked, looking over at me, “Gad? Gadreel?”

I couldn’t answer as I stared after her car. Through the grief and heartbreak, I sensed and saw memories and feelings play out in my mind. I saw a little girl with long hair and missing teeth smiling shyly at me. I saw the same girl a few years older, blushing and giggling after getting some dandelions and a kiss on the cheek. I saw her as she got older, smiling as I gave her a bouquet of wildflowers and slow danced with her. I saw myself kiss her. I saw myself give her flowers in front of a crowded cafeteria. I saw her surprise me with that red car for my birthday. I saw her elated smile when I asked her to marry me. But it wasn’t me. It was my vessel’s memories. But now it felt like I had lived each moment of them. It felt like it was my life and my memories.

“We have to go after her.” I said, “This is what my vessel is waiting for. She is his unfinished business. She’s why he is still holding on. I have to fix things. I have to take care of her. For my vessel.”

“Then let’s go find her.” Dean announced. “Cas, you go with Sam, Gadreel, you come with me. That way if we find her and she’s hurt, then we have angel to help her..”

“Sounds good.” Sam replied, already heading towards Castiel’s car. I wordlessly followed Dean, fear and worry gnawing away at me.

“What did I do?” I thought, unsure if it was my thought or my vessels.

*****

**_Reader’s POV_ **

I tore out of the parking lot, and headed out of town. I had no plan, aside from driving the nearest hospital, since I was pretty sure that my hand was broken. And I was worried about the baby. All the stress and yelling couldn’t have been good for him…. or her. Truthfully, I had no idea what I was having. But my baby was the most important thing right now, he or she was all that mattered. Gritting my teeth, I drove on towards the next town, where I would stop at the hospital.

After that, I had no plans. I had never planned anything past finding Ty, I could go stay with Tracy, but after what just happened in that town, I could never go back.

“My whole life is a lie. My friends used to say how I had a fairytale love. The love of a lifetime…. But I didn’t have a love of a lifetime.” I sobbed “I had the lie of a lifetime!! It was all a lie.”

I sobbed quietly as I drove, cursing Ty or Gadreel…whoever he was calling himself. I had spent months looking for him. I sold all of our things and blew through all of our savings looking for him. A man who ran away and pretended not to know me when I finally found him. I didn’t think that it was possible to hate someone as much as I did right now. I could literally feel my heartbreaking, it hurt to breathe.

A sudden, sharp pain in my lower abdomen caused me to jerk the wheel suddenly, making the car swerve. “Dammit!” I swore, quickly pulling off the highway onto a secluded back road. Pulling to the side, I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself. I was too worked up. My hand was throbbing and so was my knee; glancing down, I saw that my jeans were torn at the knee, and I was bleeding.

“Great, just great.” I whispered as I struggled to calm down, “What else can go wrong?”

As if answering my question, the sharp, stabbing pain returned. Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I screamed loudly, terrified and alone.

“TY!!!!”

*****

**_Gadreel’s POV_ **

**_You took me in and you drove me out_  
** Yeah, you had me hypnotized  
Lost and found and turned around  
By the fire in your eyes 

****_I’ve seen your face a thousand times_  
Every day we’ve been apart  
And I don’t care about the sunshine, yeah

**_'Cause mama, mama, I’m coming home_  
** I’m coming home  
I’m coming home  
I’m coming home 

“She couldn’t have gotten that far!” Dean muttered as we headed down the highway. “But what are you going to do when you find her?”

“I don’t know.” I admitted, “But I can’t leave it like it is. I need to help her find some closure, and my vessel can’t move on until I fix things.”

“Are you going to erase her memories?” Dean asked, taking an exit onto a less travelled road, “Give her some peace?”

“I have considered it.” I responded, glancing out the window, hating the idea. I had only just met Y/N, but after seeing all of my vessel’s memories of her and knowing what kind of person she was.. I didn’t want to erase any part of her. She was something to be treasured and cherished, and she was carrying new life. She was so beautiful and full of life. I don’t think I could erase any part of her.

“But you don’t want to.” Dean guessed, taking his eyes off the road to look at me. “I can tell by the way you are acting Gad, you are an open book right now.”

I was about to answer him when a flash of red caught my eye. “There!” I pointed to the secluded side road as we whizzed past it. “That was her car.”

“Shit!” Dean swore, looking for a place to turn around. “It doesn’t look like she crashed, only like she pulled over.”

“ _Hurry.”_ I silently urged, feeling terrified that she could be hurt, despite his assurances. Dean found a place to turn around, and raced back to the side road, pulling up behind her car.

I jumped out before the car even fully stopped, a muffled scream reaching my ears as I ran towards the her car. Yanking the door open, I saw Y/N biting her lips and crying, arms wrapped around her stomach as she let out deep shuddering breaths.

“What. Do. You. Want?” she panted, pain and fear lacing her voice. I could sense how hurt she was, and how scared she was for her child.

“I want to make sure that you are ok.” I told her, kneeling down beside her and reaching my hand out towards her, “And you’re not. Let me help you.”

“Unless you are a doctor, there’s not much that you can do for me!” she hissed, flinching away from me and gasping in pain.

“What hurts?” I soothed, reaching for her again, “I can help you.”

“Ty wasn’t a doctor!” she sneered “And you haven’t been gone long enough to get a medical degree!”

She glanced behind me at Dean, “Unless you friend is doctor, I doubt that you can help me aside from calling 9-1-1.”

“I can help-” I started but she cut me off.

“Listen, you boys may be able to patch up my skinned knee, but you can’t fix my broken hand or stop my labor!” she snapped, “Now please call the ambulance! Or else my baby will die!”

“Broken hand? Labor?” I repeated, reaching out to touch her head. “Let me heal you.”

She tried to jerk away, but she was too weak and I was able to easily cup her head in my one hand, and touch her forehead with my fingers, letting my healing power wash over her. As soon as I felt her soft skin, I felt an jolt run through my fingers and spread throughout my whole body. Y/N eyes widened in shock, and she opened lifted her once broken hand, looking at it in amazement before passing out from shock.

I let go of her with a gasp, and Dean reached out to steady me. “Are you alright Gad?” he asked in concern, looking over as Castiel’s car pulled up behind his.

“I’m fine.” I replied, still in shock. Touching another person had never felt so right in my life. And I knew then, if anyone was made for someone, Y/N was made for Ty, and he was made for her. And now Ty only existed in me. But she was real and whole in front of me and I already loved her more than life itself. One touch was all it took, for me to know her inside and out. I would never take her memories. I would only help her move on with her life.

“What happened? I never saw that reaction when Cas healed someone.” he demanded, looking over to Cas as he stopped behind me.

“What happened?” Cas questioned, looking between the three of us.

“Gad? Are you alright?” Sam asked me, I slowly got up and turned to look at them.

“I don’t know what it was, but when I touched her, with no cloth barrier between us, I felt all of her, everything that makes here her. I felt every bit of love that she had for my vessel, and that he had for her. They were made for each other. Without a doubt.” I explained, “And now he is gone.”

“So you are going to take her memories?” Sam told me, “Let her move on and have a good life?”

“I… I want to make sure that she’s alright first.” I replied, trying to buy some time “I want to make sure that the baby is all right.”

“Gadreel.” Cas began, “She’s fine. Take her memories.”

“I can’t, I owe that much to my vessel.” I told him, looking him in the eye.

“Ok brother.” Cas replied. “But what do we do with her?”

“I will talk with her.” I said firmly. “And take her somewhere safe.”

“Ok.” Dean agreed, “Do you want us to wait with you?”

“No, go back to the bunker. I will be there in a few days….” I replied, looking at Y/N.

“Alright, but call us if you need anything.” Sam told me. I nodded in response and waved at Castiel and Dean, watching as they all got into their cars. Turning back to the car, I carefully adjusted Y/N, making her more comfortable, then got in the passenger’s seat and waited for her to wake up.

A short time later she came to, while I was staring out the window, lost in memories of her.

“Ty?” she cried out softly, “Ty!! You’re here!! What happened? Is the baby alright? Where were you?”

“Your baby is fine. I healed you. As to where I was, it’s a long story.” I told her quietly, looking at her carefully.

“Healed me? Ty… what do you mean healed me? What are you talking about?” she demanded, throwing her hands up in the air.

“My name is Gadreel. And I’m an Angel of the Lord.” I said softly, looking into her eyes.

*****

**_Reader’s POV_ **

“My name is Gadreel. And I’m an Angel of the Lord.” Ty told me, looking into my eyes.

For once, I didn’t have a response. I could only stare at him in shock. “You are an angel?” I repeated slowly. “What do you mean?

"Please…. Y/N… let me explain it to you.” Ty pleaded, reaching out to touch me but stopping short of actually doing it. “Please.”

“Ok.” I whispered.

“There’s a whole lot more to this world than just good and bad people.” he started. “Heaven and hell are real. Angels and Demons exist. As do a whole manner of creatures, creatures that should only exist in nightmares. There was a war going on, and the angels got cast out of heaven. They all fell. Remember that meteor shower you saw with Ty? That was us, the angels, falling. And certain people can host an angel, and they have to give the angel permission to use their bodies. Unlike demons who possess people. And when I fell, I asked Ty if he could host me. And he did for a short while. That’s when he disappeared the first time, with no real memory of what happened. Or how to explain it. Then I needed him again when my other vessel expelled me, so I ended up back in Ty, which turned into longer as I was helping rebuild Heaven with another angel, Metatron. But he was rebuilding it so he could rule it…. making me do things that I was not proud of. I quickly saw the error in my ways, and worked to right the wrongs that I made. But at a great cost. Ty’s body was badly injured, and although my brother Castiel, who you saw earlier, was able to heal me, I can’t leave his body and let him return to you. Ty won’t survive without me. And he’s been holding on so he can see you again.”

“And before you say that it’s not real, look at your hand and your knee. And the fact that your baby is fine.” he continued, gesturing at my once broken hand.

Out of everything he said, that was some logic that I could not deny. A quick glance out the window and at my phone confirmed that not much time had passed, I was only out for a bit. And I clearly remember seeing my hand healed before I passed out. I was fully healed, my hand worked fine, there wasn’t even bruising. And my knee looked the same way it did before I tripped in the parking lot. And I was experiencing some labor pains, or false labor pains earlier, and I was fine now. My baby was happily kicking away, making my stomach move. Which had caught Ty’s attention, and he was watching the movements with an intense fascination.

“Do you want to feel?” I asked reaching for his hand and placing it on my stomach. I watched as a look of awe spread across his face as he felt the gentle movements beneath his palm.

“That is so incredible.” he murmured, “My father did a wonderful job creating humans. And to see you like this, creating new life. It’s amazing. This is why humanity is worth protecting.”

“Your father?” I repeated, raising a brow.

“God.” he whispered, “I was one of his angels. At one point I was his most trusted one.”

“That’s it.” I muttered, throwing open the car door and scrambling out. “I can’t take this nonsense anymore!”

I stalked away from the car, needing to get some air. I heard a flutter of wings, and looking around, I didn’t see any birds. And Ty wasn’t in the car, or anywhere to be seen. Turning around to look for him, I let out a small shriek when I saw him standing five feet away from me.

“My name is Gadreel and I am an angel of the lord.” he said simply as his eyes began to shine with an unearthly shade of blue. He disappeared in a flutter of wings, and then reappeared behind me, then he did it again, appearing right in front of me, letting the brilliant blue in his eyes fade away.

“So it’s true.” I whispered, as I looked up into the face that I knew so well, into this supposed angels eyes… eyes that were the same color as my Ty’s, but not HIS eyes. And then I finally accepted the truth. “You are really are not my Ty.” I whispered sadly, blinking back tears and turning away. “I used to be able to look into his eyes and know exactly what he was thinking……. but your eyes are strangers eyes. You look like my Ty, but you are not Ty. He’s gone and I am all alone.”

“I will never leave you.” Ty’s voice sounded behind me, “A part of me will always be with you, in Gadreel.”

Whipping around, I looked and saw that spark in the man’s eyes that signaled Ty. “Ty?” I whispered, “Is it really you?”

“Yes it is. I don’t have long. I held on, waiting for you.” he replied, reaching up to cup my cheek. I sighed and leaned into the familiar touch. “I love you so much. I never meant to leave you like that. And I never would have if I had known that you were pregnant.”

“Then why did you?” I sobbed, tears running down my cheek.

Ty, cupped my face in both his hands, kissing my tears away. “It was the right thing to do. An angel asked for my help.” he whispered. “I love you so much. Never forget that.”

“Don’t leave me again.” I sobbed, wrapping my arms around him “Please don’t leave me.”

“I have to, I won’t last much longer.” he pulled me closer, hugging me tighter and pressing kisses into my hair. “But Gadreel knows all my memories. He has my body. My face. My eyes. He’s me, only better. He’s a good man. A good angel. And he will take care of you.”

“Don’t leave me Ty!” I pleaded, leaning away so I could look up at him. “I love you so much!”

“I will always love you, and our child forever and always.” he vowed, pulling me closer to him as he leaned down to kiss me. “Never forget that.”

And then he kissed me. It felt so right. So natural. I kissed him back, putting all the love that I could into it. It was the perfect moment and I never wanted it to end. But as the kiss went on, I noticed the change. It wasn’t Ty anymore. It was Gadreel. But I still felt every bit of love that he poured into the kiss. It was the same but it wasn’t. When the kiss finally ended, it was Gadreel who was looking down at me with love, confusion and wonder.

“I’ve never done that before.” he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

“You’ve never done what?” I replied, unwilling to step out of his embrace, it felt good to be held again.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” he admitted. “But I really enjoyed it.”

“I enjoyed it too.” I admitted, “But…. Ty?”

“He’s gone. I’m sorry Y/N.” he said quietly. “He held on for so long, waiting to say goodbye to you. But he’s gone now. He’s at peace now.”

I stepped out of his embrace, and walked a few feet away, crying silently for Ty. I felt him leave. He really was gone. I found him, but I still lost him. I knew the man behind me was not Ty. He looked like Ty, but that was it. He talked different. He acted different. His eyes, although kind, lacked the warmth and humor that Ty’s held. His…. Gadreel’s eyes were sad, full of emotions that he didn’t seem to be able to express. Even his voice was different. And now that I had calmed down and actually spoken to him, it was clear to me that he wasn’t Ty. I’ve know Ty since I was 5 years old, and I was so desperate to find him, that I missed every obvious clue that he was _not_ Ty.

“Y/N?” Ty…Gadreel called my name, cautiously coming up behind me. “Are…are you alright?”

“I just don’t know what to do now.” I whispered, as I rubbed my stomach gently, feeling the baby move under my palms. “I sold everything to so I could afford to travel around looking for Ty. I have no home. I only have my car… and it isn’t even mine. It’s Ty’s! I.. I don’t know what to do..”

Gadreel gently turned me around to look at him, his hands resting lightly on my shoulders. “Ty’s last wish was for me to take care of you and the baby.” he told me quietly, “So maybe… maybe you at stay with me until you have the baby?”

“Umm” I muttered, biting my lip to stall for time. I had no idea what to say to that.

“I don’t mean anything sexual… I just want to make sure that you are all right. Give you somewhere to stay while you look for a place to live. Or just rest until you have the baby.” he rushed out, seeming to realize what he had insinuated. “It’s what Ty wanted me to do.”

I looked into his face, one that was so familiar to me, but now belonged to a stranger. But he didn’t feel exactly feel like a stranger anymore, not as much as he did at first. He was still Ty, in a way. And he was all that I had left of Ty.

“Ok.” I agreed, I knew it was crazy, but I felt safe with Gadreel. It was the most at home that I had felt since Ty disappeared. And I didn’t want to let that go anytime soon; even if he wasn’t Ty anymore, somehow I knew that it would be all right. With him. “We can take it day by day.”

“That’s a start.” he replied, smiling gently at me, his eyes losing some of the sadness the dwelled there. “Let’s go……. home.

**_'Cause mama, mama, I’m coming home_ ** ****  
I’m coming home  
I’m coming home  
I’m coming home  
  
****_*****_


End file.
